Dämmerung
by Der schwarze Prinz
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über einen verwundeten Elben und seinen Freund. Warnung: CharacterDeath


_Nur eine sehr kurze Geschichte über Legolas und Gimli. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, es ist meine erste deutschsprachige und gleichzeitig meine erste Herr der Ringe-Fanfiction._

_Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld mit Fanfictions. Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören J. R. R. Tolkien . _

**Dämmerung **

Der orangefarbener Streifen am Horizont begann immer wieder vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen.

Sein Atem ging schnell, seine Augenlider flatterten; sie waren so schwer.

Seine Brust brannte mit jedem Atemzug und er vergrub seine Finger in dem kühlen Gras unter ihm als erneut eine Welle von Schmerz über ihn hinein brach.

Ihm war abwechselnd heiß und kalt, vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte, die mit jedem Atemzug größer zu werden schienen.

Er wusste weder wo er war, noch was er dort tat. Alles was er kannte war Schmerz.

---

„Legolas!"

Gimli warf sich neben seinem Freund auf die Knie. Panisch suchte er mit der einen Hand nach der seines Freundes, die Andere bewegte sich zitternd über Leogolas Brust hin und her, gewillt, etwas gegen die Verletzung des Elben zu unternehmen, jedoch unsicher was zu tun war.

Irgendwo aus Legolas' Brust ragte ein kurzer, schwarzer Orkpfeil, tief und fest. Auf der grünen und braunen Kleidung um den Pfeil herum breitete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein dunkler Fleck aus warmen Blut aus.

Gimlis Augen brannten und er versuchte sich langsam mit tiefen Atmezügen zu beruhigen.

„Ganz ruhig, Legolas, alles wird gut." Die Stimme des Zwergs zitterte.

---  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und seine Pupillen huschten unter den nur halbe geöffneten Lidern hin und her ohne etwas zu fixieren.

Neben sich erkannte er eine Gestalt.

„Legolas!", rief sie.

Er wollte die Gestalt näher betrachten, sie erkennen, aber ihre Umrisse verschwammen immer wieder vor seinen Augen und ihm wurde schwindelig, so dass er für einen Augenblick seine Augen schließen musste.

Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust wurden schlimmer und er stöhnte auf.

---  
„Bitte, du darfst nicht aufgeben, Legolas." Gimli sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Freund.

Immer noch irritiert starrte er auf die Wunde in dessen Brust und versuchte sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, dass er jemals über das Heilen gehört hatte. Doch sein Kopf war leer, was blieb war die Angst, die Angst um seinen besten Freund.

Der Elb stöhnte und wand sich unter Schmerzen. Gimli musste ihm helfen.

Er fluchte leise. So oft hatte er doch Aragorn zugesehen wie er Verwundete versorgt hatte. Er versuchte sich das Bild vor Augen zu führen, doch seine Erinnerungen waren immer nur wenige Sekunden lang, ehe sie zu sehr verblassten. Zu kurz um sich daran zu erinnern was zu tun war.

---  
Der Streifen am Horizont wurde immer kleiner und mit ihm der Schmerz.

Stattdessen fühlte er eine Taubheit in seinem ganzen Körper, so viel angenehmer als der Schmerz.

Er nahm nicht mehr war, wie kühl das Gras unter ihm war, doch es war nicht mehr wichtig, denn er fühlte so oder so weder Kälte noch Hitze.

Und langsam wurde auch das Bild vor seinen Augen klarer, er erkannte die Gestalt neben ihm und musste verwirrt feststellen dass sie weinte. Warum weinte sie? Sie durfte nicht weinen, der Schmerz war doch vorbei.

---  
„Legolas, sieh mich an!", rief der Zwerg und nahm das schöne Gesicht des Elben in seine Hände und zwang ihn in sein eigenes Gesicht zu blicken. Die Augen des Elbs hörten für einen Moment auf zu flattern und es war, als ob er ihn wirklich ansehen würde.

---  
„Gimli."

Plötzlich wusste Legolas wieder wer dort neben ihm saß und musste lächeln.

Sein Freund war hier und hinter ihm konnte Legolas die Sonne untergehen sehen.

Sein Freund war hier.

Und dann war dort etwas, das Legolas vollkommen neu war. Er war so erschöpft, doch auf eine ganz andere Weise als sonst. Seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und sein Atem langsamer.

Er war müde. Er wollte _schlafen_.

---  
Entsetzt nahm er war, wie sich die Augen des Elben schlossen.

„Nein Legolas, du musst wach bleiben, hörst du. Bitte!" Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern, als jede Regung im Gesicht seines Freundes verloren ging. Tränen tropften auf die blasse Wange des Elben, aber Gimli nahm nur am Rande war, das es seine eigenen waren.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von Legolas´ Gesicht abwenden, einerseits weil es ihn davor ängstigte auf die Brust des jungen Elben zu blicken und zu bemerken, dass sie sich nicht mehr hob und senkte, andererseits, weil er befürchtete das makellose Gesicht vergessen zu können, sobald er es nicht mehr sah.

So saß er noch, als die Sonne verblasste und schließlich ganz am Horizont verschwand und selbst in der Dunkelheit mochte er seinen Blick nicht von seinem Freund wenden, ihn nicht loslassen; still klammerte er sich an das letzte fest, was vom Tage übrig geblieben war.

____________________________________________

_Traurig._

_Ich würde mich sehr über eine ehrliche Review freuen. _


End file.
